This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more specifically to heat shields for tangential on-board injectors in high pressure turbines.
In a gas turbine engine, air is pressurized in a compressor and mixed with fuel in a combustor for generating hot combustion gases. The combustion gases pass across alternating rows of stationary stator vanes and rotating rotor blades in one or more turbines to produce to both power for the compressor and usable work (e.g. thrust in an aircraft). Gas turbine engine efficiency and energy output increase with turbine operating temperature. Under elevated operating temperatures, turbine vanes and blades are cooled by a flow of air from the compressor. The flow of compressed, cooling air is typically introduced to the turbine through a tangential on-board injector (TOBI).